Kourtney Kardashian
'Kourtney Mary Kardashian ''(born April 18, 1979) is an American television personality, fashion designer, and model. Born and raised in Los Angeles, California, she first garnered media attention through her then-friend Paris Hilton. In 2007, she and her family were commissioned to star in the reality television series Keeping Up With The Kardashians. Its success has led to the creation offspin-offs including Kourtney & Khloé Take Miami, Kourtney and Kim Take New York, and Kourtney & Kim Take Miami.' With sisters Kim and Khloé, Kardashian is involved in the retail and fashion industries. They have launched several clothing collections and fragrances, and additionally released the book Kardashian Konfidential in 2010. Personal Life Kourtney Mary Kardashian was born in Los Angeles, California on April 18, 1979, to parents Robert and Kris Jenner (née Houghton). She has two younger sisters Kim and Khloé, and a younger brother Rob. Their mother is of Dutch, English, and Scottish ancestry, while their father was of Armenian ancestry. After their parents divorced in 1991, Houghton remarried to the 1976 Summer Olympics decathlon winner Bruce Jenner in 1991. Through their marriage, Kardashian gained step-brothers Burton "Burt", Brandon, and Brody; step-sister Casey; and half-sisters Kendall and Kylie. As a teenager, she attended Marymount High School, a Roman Catholic all-girls school in Los Angeles. Following graduation, she moved to Dallas, Texas to attend Southern Methodist University for two years. Kourtney then lived in Tucson, Arizona where she graduated from the University of Arizona with a bachelor's degree in Theatre Arts and a minor in Spanish. Her classmates included Nicole Richie and Luke Walton. In 1994, her father garnered public attention as the primary defense lawyer for football player O.J. Simpson during his murder trial. In 2003, Robert Kardashian was diagnosed with esophageal cancer, and died that September. Career Kardashian first became known to reality-television audiences on the 2004 series, Filthy Rich: Cattle Drive, on which she earned money for charity. In February 2007, a sex tape made by Kim Kardashian and her former boyfriend Ray J in 2003 was leaked, which largely contributed to her rise to prominence. Later that year, Kourtney Kardashian, in addition to her mother Kris; her step-father Bruce; her siblings Kim, Khloé, and Rob; and half-sisters Kendall and Kylie were commissioned to star in the reality television series Keeping Up With The Kardashians. The series proved successful for E!, the network on which it is broadcast, and has led to the creations of spin-offs including Kourtney & Khloé Take Miami, Khloé & Lamar, and ''Kourtney and Kim Take Miami. Kourtney and her mother opened children's clothing boutiques called Smooch in the Los Angeles area and New York City; the boutiques carry the brand Crib Rock Couture. With sisters Kim and Khloe, Kardashian co-owns and operates D-A-S-H, a clothing boutique in Los Angeles, Miami, and New York City. International Success In the spring of 2010, Kardashian and her sisters released a clothing line for Bebe. In August 2010, Kardashian announced that she and her sisters were working on another clothing line called K-Dash, sold on QVC. Kardashian and her sisters created a sunless tanner called Kardashian Glamour Tan in 2010. Kardashian wrote the book "Kardashian Konfidential" with her sisters Khloé and Kim; it was released in November 2010. Kardashian made her acting debut with a guest appearance on the ABC soap One Life to Live on March 28, 2011, appearing as attorney Kassandra Kavanaugh. Kardashian, who had grown up watching the soap opera and described her appearance as the realization of a "lifelong dream", had reservations about her acting debut, stating: "I'd thought I'd have two lines. But my script is so long ... I'm not an actress." Her performance, however, was not met with positive reviews from critics. In September 2012, she and younger sister Kim created another spinoff reality television series, Kourtney & Kim Take Miami which began airing in January 2013. It features their mother Kris Jenner and sister Khloé Kardashian. Kardashian with her sisters Khloé and Kim are spokeswomen for the diet supplement Quick Trim. In March 2012, Kardashian and her sisters Kim and Khloé were named in a $5 million class action lawsuit against QuickTrim, the weight loss supplement they endorse. The complaint, filed in the United States District Court for the Southern District of New York, accuses the Kardashians (along with QuickTrim’s manufacturer, Windmill Health Products; the retailer GNC; and others in the sales and marketing chain) of false and deceptive marketing of the diet aid. The plaintiffs, hailing from several states, brought claims under their respective states’ consumer protection laws. Kardashian also represents the skincare line "PerfectSkin" with her sisters, which was developed by Dr. Ron DiSalvo for Perfect Science Labs. The three sisters also released a jewelry line for Virgins, Saints, and Angels. The 20 piece collection debuted in March 2010. The jewelry is reflective of the Kardashians' Armenian heritage Relationship Kardashian and Scott Disick began dating in early 2007, prior to her family's reality show Keeping Up With The Kardashians. The couple has an on-again, off-again relationship all throughout the filming of the show. The couple temporarily moved to Miami with their son and Kardashian's sister, Kim, in early 2010. During this time, Kardashian believed Disick had an alcohol problem. After regularly attending therapy and temporarily giving up alcohol, Disick and Kardashian reconciled and they continued their relationship in mid 2010. In 2011, during the final episode in the first season of Kourtney and Kim Take New York, Disick purchased an engagement ring and planned to propose to Kardashian during an evening meal in New York City. However when Disick asked Kardashian's opinion on marriage she said that she responded with "if things are so good now... why would we want to change that?", so he did not propose. The couple have two children together, a son, Mason Dash Disick (born December 2009) and daughter, Penelope Scotland Disick (born July 2012). Mason's birth was filmed and aired during the 4th season of Keeping Up With The Kardashians. In June 2014, it was announced that the couple are expecting their third child together due in December 2014. Category:Kardashian Klan